A new AllyRewrite
by Night of StarClan
Summary: A new boy arrived at Teitan Elementary, but something is off about him. Not only that, not a day before Mori had been asked by Megure to search for a missing officer of his. Is there a Connection. What is the BO planning? And how is Kaito KID involved in this?
1. Prologue

It was a nice day in Tokyo. The sun shone, a few fluffy white clouds were in the sky and for once there was no immediate murder case. A wonderfully normal and perfect day.

Unfortunately normal was not something Kudo Shinichi, aka Edogawa Conan, could claim to be. Really, by now he wondered why he wasn't already expecting These kind of things to happen. Why was he still surprised?

And yet, while he stood in front of the tanned boy on the other side of the class-room, he couldn't help it when his eyes widened at the boys rather calm nod. And the day had started so normal.

_Again, _thought the shrunken teen wryly,_ when can I claim to be normal?_


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm only going to delete the first story once I'm done getting to the point it's on right now in this one. I hope for you and for me, that I'll be better at writing this one now, but please excuse delays since I'm facing two problems with this story:**

**1. I suck at Japanese honourifics, so please also excuse any mistakes I may make there**

**2. I suck even more at creating cases. Be Patient with me.**

**Other than that, there really isn't much more to say beside...**

**Detective Conan/Case Close doesn't belong to me.**

**Please not only Read, but also Review!**

* * *

><p>"Listen up children. We're going to have a new student today!", exclaimed Kobayashi-sensei happily.<p>

"Again?", heard Conan from Genta and bit back a snicker. The rather round boy had a point though. In the course of not even one year their class had gotten Conan himsel, Haibara, Maria and Takuma. Takuma didn't really count as a new addition considering he'd been in the class but absent, but Conan pushed that fact away for now.

Returning his attention to his teacher, he watched how she opened the door and led a young boy inside. Conan scanned him immediately. The boy had unruly dark-brown hair and rather distinctive grey-blue eyes. The shrunken teen was sure he'd seen those eyes somewhere before. His clothes were rather simple. It were merely a long sleeved green T-Shirt and jeans. A backpack was slung over his right shoulder. He smiled shyly at the class and waved a little while the students broke out in whispers.

Conan did hear the word _cute_ more than once from different girls in the room, including Ayumi. Boy Genta and Mitsuhiko wouldn't be happy about this. And what in the world happened to the usual 'boys are dumb and 'girls are gross' from his first time around elementary school? Himself and Ran had had the closest relationship closest between a boy and a girl in their old class and they continuously used to get 'eeeww's for simply hugging. Something mostly initiated by Ran and that had embarrassed him deeply.

Once again he forced himself to return his attention to the front, where the boy had just finished writing down his name.

_Kasai Taiki_.

Sounded rather interesting and yet a bit strange. Though Conan couldn't pinpoint why in the world it would. "Hey everyone. My name is Kasai Taiki and it's great to meet you", said Taiki.

Most of the class shouted their greeting back at him, causing him to wince a little. Conan could sympathise. It could get rather loud in here. "Kasai-kun, since we switched seats only a while ago the only free seat is next to Edogawa-kun. Will you sit next to him?"

"Uh…hai", answered Taiki.

Conan narrowed his eyes for a second. Was he nervous to be sitting next to him? But how, they hadn't even met yet. The shrunken teen obediently raised his hand so Taiki could find him and watched carefully how the boy slowly made his way to the seat. Halfway to there the nervousness finally disappeared from his eyes and they hardened a little. Conan blinked at that and put his hand down.

No child could mask their emotions like that. What Taiki had just done was something one needed to learn and train! There was definitely something off about this boy and Conan intended to find out what it was. He put a friendly expression on his face though and smiled encouragingly at the new kid. The boy saw that and relaxed a little, even smiling back.

"Hi. I'm Edogawa Conan. It's nice to meet you", greeted Conan once the other sat.

Taiki smiled back at him nervously and answered: "Nice to meet you too…I can call you Conan-kun, right?"

"Hai", answered Conan with a smile before he turned back to the teacher. _Well_, thought the detective. _He's not faking his nervousness and he definitely is shy. But he's also most certainly hiding something. _He glanced back to Taiki, to find him pulling his things out of his bag. They looked rather normal and yet, something about the way Taiki handled his belongings bugged him.

Finally, after a much too long time, it was break and immediately Taiki was swarmed by his classmates. Conan chuckled before he felt someone pulling him out of his seat. Glancing back, he found Haibara to be the one who did it. Sighing softly Conan followed the scientist and they stopped in a corner.

"Yes?", asked Conan.

"Be careful around him Kudo-kun", warned the girl and glanced back at Taiki. Or more the crowd that completely blocked him from view.

"Why? Is he one of Them?"

"No", answered the girl without hesitation. "At least I don't get that feeling around him. But there is something…"

"Off?", offered Conan. "Yeah, I realized that too. And I can't help but think I know him from somewhere."

"Me too."

For another minute the two merely watched the crowd around Taiki, before Conan took himself a heart and pushed back through it to get to the new boy. Getting to the seats though, he was surprised. He handled the pressure his peers put on him pretty well. Sure, he still seemed rather nervous and refused to answer a few questions, but he seemed to get along. Which was pretty impressive.

Conan knew from his own experiences that such crowds of students, especially young children, could be just as terrifying as facing a murderer. Still, Conan had his own questions so…

"OI!", shouted the detective, effectively silencing everyone. "Give him some space!" The kids looked back at Taiki, who gave Conan a thankful and relieved smile. Realising they had probably pushed a bit too hard most of the students backed off till only three certain kids remained around the new boy.

"Thanks Conan-kun", breathed Taiki out once Conan sat next to him again. "I didn't want to be rude and tell them to go but…thanks."

"You're welcome Taiki-kun", answered Conan.

"Oi, Conan-kun." The boy looked at Genta. "Care to introduce us?"

Swallowing a groan Conan nodded. _Seriously they almost always introduce themselves to everyone without a care and now they need me?_ "Taiki-kun those three are Yoshida Ayumi", the girl waved happily, "Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko", Mitsuhiko grinned and waved as well, "and Kojima Genta", Genta nodded, "and-" And now Conan was cut off and gave a groan.

"And we are…the Detective Boys!"

Sighing Conan placed his head in his hands when Taiki asked: "The…what?"

"The Detective Boys", answered Haibara and joined the group. "A group of, as the name already hints, detectives."

"Yes! We solved a lot of cases already, even some with the police!", boasted Ayumi.

Conan watched Taiki carefully and narrowed his eyes. The kid was a good actor, Conan gave him that. But he was an experienced detective and did recognize false surprise for what it was. "Really?", asked Taiki and Conan did hear that he asked this more to humour the kids rather than actually wanting to have more information. For another few minutes the kids continued to boast about their solved cases, they finally grew bored of that and Taiki turned to Haibara. "I don't think I got your name before, right?"

Haibara glanced at him from where she read, answered: "Haibara Ai", and returned to her book. Taiki blinked and glanced at Conan, who just shook his head with a smile.

"Ne, Taiki-kun!"

Both boys' attention switched to Ayumi who offered: "Do you want to come with us to Hakase today? He said he had a new game for us to try!"

"Hakase?", asked the boy back.

Once again Conan could tell that the confusion in his voice was faked, yet he answered: "Hai. Haibara-san lives with Hakase Agasa. He's a real Professor…though most of his inventions blow up pretty often before they work."

"So, are you coming?", pushed Ayumi.

Taiki hesitated, his eyes flitting through the room, before he muttered: "Uh…well, yeah, why not but-"

"Great", cheered Ayumi and grinned at him. Mitsuhiko and Genta grinned as well and then they ran off.

"Oi! Wait!", called Taiki after them, but they were gone already.

"Sorry about that", chuckled Conan.

"It's okay…I just need to contact the woman I'm staying with right now that she doesn't have to pick me up."

_Staying with right now?,_ wondered Conan, then he said: "You can use my phone to call her if you want to."

"That's great, thanks, but I better wait till she has her break."

"Break?", asked Haibara.

Taiki nodded and moved to answer. At this Conan frowned. As nervous as he'd seemed about sitting next to him, right now Taiki seemed a lot more relaxed than just a few minutes ago when…the kids had still been there. He turned to look at Haibara, who gave a slight nod. She'd seen it too. "Yeah, she works for the police, so she's always pretty busy."

"The police, huh, well say her name and I'm pretty sure Edogawa-kun can tell you all about her", offered Haibara.

"Haibara!", hissed Conan. The girl just smirked at him.

"Yeah well…she works in Division One so-"

"Are you talking about Sato-keiji?", cut Conan in, surprised. He hadn't expected to hear that. Sure, Takagi he could imagine with children, but the female officer? Not really.

"Yeah", answered Taiki and blushed a little, before he blinked and asked: "How did you know that?"

Conan filed the blush and the belated question away for later while he answered: "I met many officers from that Division already, but Sato-keiji is the only woman in it."

Taiki looked at him, then laughed shyly and muttered: "I guess I could've thought of that." He absently rubbed the back of his neck.

Conan's eyes widened at the familiar movement and for a second he saw a flash of a young and a little clumsy police officer in the kid. But no, that couldn't be, could it? That was when Kobayashi-Sensei came back into the room and the lessons continued_. _

_It can't be, can it?_, wondered Conan and glanced at the boy next to him again and again. His eyes were focused on the task at hand and the movement of the pencil in his hand was just as familiar as many other movements the boy made. It looked exactly like a certain someone when he took notes of a case for Megure. A certain someone that had disappeared three days ago!

Conan froze at that. A day ago Mori had gotten a call from the Inspector, telling him that one of his officers had gone missing and asking if he would please take a look around where the officer had been before his disappearance. Mori had done so, along with a few other officers, but all they had found, much to everyone's shock, was a blue notebook. The notebook that this officer had always used, during any case he'd been at.

Could it really be? Once again Conan's eyes moved from his work to the boy next to him, to find the boy almost done with the assignment and tapping his pencil gently on his workbook to pass the time. Not loud enough to annoy anyone, but enough to have something to do. Conan had seen that movement before as well. And till now all the signs pointed to only one conclusion. Even the fact that Taiki blushed at mentioning Sato fit perfectly into the puzzle.

But that would mean…But how could he…Could this really be…?

* * *

><p>"Hai…Hai…of course…Sato-neesan I know that…yeah…sure, bye!"<p>

Taiki finished the call and handed the phone back to Conan, a soft blush warming his cheeks. "I take it that's taken care off?", asked Haibara. Conan kept himself from face-palming. He had shared his theory with Haibara, who had agreed it was very possible. So why, why was she talking like that now?!

Taiki blinked at her choice of words, before he grinned and nodded. "Yeah. She said if it's going to be later than eight o'clock before I leave, I'm to call her so she can pick me up."

School had, surprisingly, ended rather fast today. Or at least it appeared that way to Conan. Then again, he'd been rather preoccupied trying to find more proof that the boy in front of him really was who he thought he was. And by now he was completely certain. He'd already seen so many quirks that matched that certain police-officer, it was impossible to copy so many. Conan didn't think his mother or Vermouth would be able to pull all of those off.

Now the group of six slowly left the school-grounds, Conan still keeping a good eye on Taiki, who walked a bit away from the kids and watched them with a slightly bemused expression. Not that Conan blamed him. Sometimes those three really didn't seem to have any sense of shame. Two blocks away from the school, Conan shot Haibara a glance and she nodded and sped up. Conan on the other hand stopped walking and slapped his forehead.

"Oh man", exclaimed the detective in an annoyed voice. The other five turned to look at him. "I left my homework-sheets in the classroom!" Turning to look at Taiki, he added: "Taiki-kun, will you go and get them with me?"

"Hahhh?", asked Mitsuhiko. "Why only him?"

"Taiki-kun is new here", argued Haibara. "It'll be good for him to see the way again." The kids couldn't argue with that and Taiki nodded as well, obviously not sensing anything wrong. "C'mon guys, Edogawa-kun and Kasai-kun will catch up to us." And with that she ran on, leaving the kids with no choice but to run after her or leave her alone, and they wouldn't do the latter.

Soon enough Conan and Taiki were alone and both turned around and walked back to the school. Internally Conan was slightly nervous. So he had managed to separate Taiki from the others. Now he had to figure out how to approach him. Just saying it directly seemed like the best possibility. On short notice the other would never be able to create a believable mask should he plan to lie to the young detective. Yeah, the direct approach seemed the best.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Conan looked up from his thoughts, to blink in surprise. They were already back in the classroom? Well better now than never. Stepping forward, he closed the door to the room and looked at the tanned boy. Taiki tilted his head at him, but seemed calm enough considering that other seven year olds would probably become slightly hysterical with the way Conan acted.

"Oh it's in this room", answered the detective finally. "It's in my bag actually."

He kept a good eye on the other's features, but Taiki remained calm and attentive, though he tensed a little. Preparation for whatever Conan would do next. "Why did you bring me here then?", asked Taiki now. Conan looked to the ground, light reflecting of his glasses and turning them wide. His now hidden eyes seeing Taiki tensing up a bit more at the, to him, surely familiar position Conan had just taken.

"We're here, because I needed to talk to you. I think it's time I make up on the promise I gave you." Taiki blinked confused, but said nothing. "You once asked me who I am. I think I can answer now, considering we're both supposed to be in the afterlife at this point, ne, Takagi-keiji?"

He watched amused how the other boy's jaw dropped for a minute and nothing but stutters left his mouth, before he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and once he reopened them he looked, more or less calm again. Then he nodded and asked: "Who are you then?"

Conan grinned at that and saluted playfully and introduced: "Shrunken High School Detective Kudo Shinichi, at your service."

Now Taiki didn't look very surprised, and true enough, the other stated: "My own position considered, I guess you actually being Kudo makes sense." Then he suddenly laughed. "It actually explains a lot."

Conan grinned at that, then reopened the door to the classroom. "Shall we? Explaining will be a lot easier at the Professor's." The shrunken officer grinned back and nodded, following Conan out of the room.


End file.
